The Blood Rain
by emerald silverton
Summary: Sequel to: The Red Snow. Ebony Collier is a medical student, studying under Carlisle. Esme, paranoid that Carlisle is cheating, divorces him. Thrown out of his home Carlisle moves in with his student temporarily, but is there something more? And will Ebony ever work out why she gets the impression there is something not quite normal about her beautiful teacher?
1. Chapter 1

A lot can change in ten years, people age, technology advances, fashion leaps around. But in ten years one thing has not changed I, Lizzie Cullen, have not aged a day and I still love my husband. Ten years I have been a vampire, we have moved three time since I 'died' tragically in a boating accident as a newlywed. It took a while but I have adapted to living with others, well Emmett calls me 'domesticated' but then I was feral as a new born. Over all life was good, well it had been until arguments started between Mummy and Daddy dearest.

They were arguing once again, lounging on our king size bed Jasper and I shared a look.

"Are we ever going to find out what this is all about?" I sighed turning back to my book.

"Definitively probably no," He mused typing out his history homework, "But I feel it has something to do with Carlisle's student as Esme feels betrayed," I grinned, my lips curling into a despicable look. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Now Jazzy, come come, elaborate," I chuckled, throwing my book onto my nightstand and turning to face him.

"Darling there is nothing to elaborate on, Esme is being ridiculous. Carlisle would not cheat on here…I mean this is Carlisle," He said dryly, "He's paranoid enough about not having a soul, adultery would most definitely send him to hell… anyway I am sure Alice would have a vision if Carlisle was going to jumps into bed with another woman," I laughed, Jasper was right, Esme truly was stirring for no reason. Or at least she was then.

Liberty was a nothing town in the middle of nowhere Michigan. It rained 360 out of 365 days of the year, why people lived here beats me but the hospital had offered a placement for me to finish my medical degree. Dr Cullen was a wonderful man and a brilliant teacher and I was very lucky to be studying under him. I had been here for six months and had settled in a small two bedroom house on the edge of town about five minutes' walk from the hospital. Today was Friday and joyfully I had the weekend off and would be joining the Cullen's for thanksgiving. The Cullen's were a large odd family but I got along with Dr Cullen and his eight children, well even if I did get the impression his wife would like to roast me alive. What I had done to piss her off I did not know but Dr C had told me to ignore his 'bitch of a wife', his words not mine…apparently even 'perfect' couples had marital issues.

It was seven o'clock and I was making my last round when I heard something I obviously was not meant to. Dr Cs door was slightly ajar and from inside drifted an angry voice.

"Esme if you are going to be so ridiculous as to accuse me of being disloyal then I do believe our marriage has come to an end," Dr Cullen's voice snarled, "I have had enough of you and your accusations," The sound of a phone slamming encouraged me to stop eavesdropping and hurry on with my work but as I started to walk away a hand touched my shoulder. Jumping in surprise I turned to see a tired looking Dr C looking at me, his amber eyes lacking their usual mischievous sparkle.

"Dr Cullen," I squeaked, "I was just heading to Wynyard ward,"

"I'll walk with you," He said, his voice sounded hollow and it was unnerving in a man usually so calm and happy.

"Is everything alright," I said slowly, "I couldn't help but hear you yelling," I knew it wasn't my place to pry but the look on his face was one of utter depression, his eye line moved from his shoes to my face.

"I apologise," He sighed, "Esme is…we are probably getting divorced," I absently bit my bottom lip.

"I am sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically, "I know it isn't my place but if you need anything I'm here, I mean you've been so good to me…I…I just want you to know that I'm here for you Dr Cullen," His lips curled into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you Ebony," He said gently, "I appreciate the sentiment," Nothing more was said as we reached the ward but I could tell that this was the start of something I was unsure if I wanted to be a part of. The sight of Dr Cullen so broken… so empty and lifeless… it frightened me, it terrified me to the point of saying anything to try to make him smile and that was a dangerous thing.

I thought about Dr and Mrs Cullen and little else on my way home that evening, swaddled in a water proof jacket and battling the wind with my umbrella. Their plight had me thinking of my parents back in England, they had divorced just as I left for university…I guess me not being home meant they didn't need to pretend anymore. I think them pretending it had all been okay had made the shock worse, I knew their marriage was not perfect as none ever are but the idea of them not being together was incomprehensible and it shattered every ideal I had ever held about love and family. I didn't really speak with my parents now, my life was too hectic to call regularly and at times I just could not bear the thought of listening about one bitching about the other…I was a terrible daughter, when I moved I had intended to phone more yet life is full of good intentions.

Upon reaching my house I shed my soak waterproof layer that really was not that water proof, my clothes were soaked right down to my underwear. Like every day I hurried upstairs and straight into a scalding shower, dried my hair, changed into dry clothes and made myself dinner. Friday was always stir fry night, my cooking was passable at best but living alone it really did not matter… domestic goddess would never be something I am known as and I had accepted that. Settling down with a book was something I did to unwind, working in a hospital was a stressful existence and a quite couple of hours was always welcome, this was usually followed by a nice hot bath and then an early night. I was three pages into Shakespeare's Coriolanus when my door bell went. Looking from the page to the window I was hoping that the man three doors down wasn't here to proposition me again with an invitation to his 'love den'… some people had way too much nerve.

Alas I had convinced myself it was the man from three doors down by the time I reached the door and upon opening it I loudly proclaimed.

"I do not want to have sex with you," Unfortunately it was not three doors down but a rather confused and bedraggled looking Dr Cullen.

"Well it would be very unprofessional if you did," He said with a slightly bemused fake smile. My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes shot open and the bottom fell out of my stomach.

"Oh my…I am sorry…I…wasn't expecting you…" I pulled the door further open to let him inside,

"Please come in," He stepped past me into my rather snug porch, staring at his back as I closed the door I tried to think of something to say to redeem myself but my mind drew a blank.

"One of my neighbours keeps asking for casual sex," I said biting my lip, "He is the only one who calls at this time… can I take your coat," Dr Cullen turned seeming to take in my explanation, shrugging off his soaked black jacket, and handed it to me.

"It is good to know you don't answer the door like that every time… although I must say it was a first," He sighed, I kept quiet no longer trusting my mouth and slipped his jacket onto the coat rack.

"Well I like to make my opinion of people well know," I joked, "Please come and sit down,"

Pouring two cups of tea I watched Dr Cullen surveying my living room.

"Dr Cullen," I said quietly watching as his pale face turned to me, "May I ask why you are knocking on my door at nine o'clock at night," His face fell as a pregnant pause overtook the room, the only sound the rain battering on the window and the wind whipping the braches of the apple tree in next doors garden.

"Esme has kicked me out," He eventually said taking the offered cup, "I just got in my car a drove, I ended up on your doorstep before I realised where I was going," I took a sip of tea, my head slowly nodding.

"Well you are welcome to stay the night if you haven't anywhere else," My voice was quiet, almost whispering, it was a little faux pas having my attractive boss staying with me but as I had blurted out on the door step I was not going to have sex with him, however much my inner frustration would like to.

"Thank you, I may have to take you up on your offer," He said solemnly, holding his cup to his lips but not drinking.

"No problem, I shall make up the bed in the guest room when you're ready to go up," I explained, he simply nodded and I left it at that.

After a few minutes in silence I excused myself to make up the guest room, tugging emerald green faux silk sheets onto the king sized bed and putting towels out before scurrying to tidy up the bathroom. When I walked down stairs I could hear him on the phone, I waited silently in the door way.

"Hey Lizzie darling," He sounded so dead, it made my heart plummet, "No I haven't done something stupid, I am at Ebony's…yes I know that it isn't going to appease Esme's ridiculous idea that I am sleeping with her. I know you all believe me but I cannot spend every second I am not at work warring with her. I am far too old to have to put up with it… thank you for checking on me…I love you all too I just need some time to think," Two words crossed my mind as I heard the convocation, oh shit, Mrs C thought I was sleeping with Dr C? It really was a ridiculous idea, but at the thought I began to ponder what it would be like to sleep with him, surely a man as gorgeous as he must be good. I quickly shoved the idea from my mind as he turned to look at me and his face fell, if that were possible.

"How much of that did you hear?" He said, brow furrowing.

"How much is too much?" I replied slowly walking forward before lowering myself down beside him, "If it is easier I can pretend I didn't hear anything," He smiled and for the first time since he arrived it almost seemed genuine.

"Now that is a ridiculous notion," He muttered, "Esme is jealous because of the time you spend with me and the attention I pay you, the fact you are my student and I your teacher doesn't placate her at all… she has convinced herself that the hours of tutelage I give you comprises of us having sexual relations and the reason I invite you to our home is not because you have very few friends here as of yet and more because I cannot bare to spend a weekend without seeing you," I could not help but stifle a laugh, I failed miserably and giggled.

"I am sorry, it isn't funny…I shouldn't be laughing," I chuckled trying to calm myself, I forced a serious expression. Our eyes met, a second seemed like an age, and then we both howled with laughter. My sides ached and my throat soon felt raw, I tried to calm myself once more but every time I met Dr Cullen's gaze I began to laugh again.

"She truly believes there is something going on?" I said once we had managed to stop our fits of giggles.

"Swears blinds that she has proof," He said with a sigh.

"Well that would be a feat if she could prove it, would be news to me," I snorted. Leaning his head to rest in on his hand as he propped himself at an angle he chewed his lip.

"I might have stormed from my house saying that if she was so convinced I was sleeping with you then perhaps I should prove her right," He admitted, "Which was why I found your greeting more surprising that I should have… for a split second I thought she might have called you,"

"Well to clarify Dr Cullen, I will not have sex with you," I said forcing my features into the most stern expression I could muster, which wasn't very convincing.

"Why do you call me that?" He mused changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I murmured in confusion.

"Dr…" He stated.

"It's your name?" I was confused now.

"No… my name is Carlisle Cullen… Dr is my title and I would much prefer you call me Carlisle," He said with a wry smile. I scoffed.

"And here I thought Carlisle was reserved for the bedroom," I teased.

"Ooh… you wound me Ebony," He said placing his hands over his heart, "I shall get in trouble if Esme hears you say that,"

"You've been kicked out… how much more trouble can you get in," I scolded with a grin, he seemed to be relaxing slightly.

"True, though if I were to actually sleep with you I feel my children may kill me on Esme's behalf,"

We ended up putting a movie channel on, Dr…Carlisle seemed in no mood to sleep and I felt bad at the thought of leaving him after everything that had happened. The thought that I were the cause of his marriage collapsing was eating away at me despite the allegations being false, I felt as if I would feel less guilty if they had actually been true but I was not going to sleep with my boss, my teacher and my friend. Alas at some point in Gremlins and the second bottle of wine I must have fallen asleep because at eight am I awoke in my bed, fully clothed. It took me a moment to kick start my brain but groggily I realised that Carlisle must have carried me to bed, would the embarrassment ever end.

Carlisle was not down stairs so logically he would still be in bed asleep where any sane person would be on a Saturday morning. I had changed into a navy blue tunic with pale blue flowers on, black leggings and my fluffy pink slippers and padded into the kitchen to begin to make waffles. Waffles had always been my Saturday morning breakfast, I had found at university that they made an excellent cure for a hangover and with the late night and the wine, although I was not hung over, I was feeling slightly delicate this morning. Plugging in the waffle iron I began to make the batter, mentally doubling what I usually made as I reminded myself I had a guest.

Setting two waffles, three pieces of crispy back bacon and a jug of maple syrup along with a cafeteria of coffee, cream, cutlery and a mug on a tray I precariously headed upstairs. Knocking three times on the guest room door I waited for a quiet 'come in' before turning the handle and entering. Carlisle was laying on the bed, covers up to his waist, shirtless. It was all I could do not to drool.

"I made breakfast," I said forcing myself not to stare as his perfectly sculpted chest and discombobulating abs leading down to…I didn't even try to comprehend what laid beneath the top of the duvet. He smiled softly, for a moment I panicked that he could read my mind, but that was ridiculous… people could not read another thoughts.

"Thank you, you really didn't need to bring it up…I would have come down," He said propping himself up on the pillows before I set the tray on his lip.

"Nonsense," I said batting the comment away, "Everyone deserves breakfast in bed once in a while,"

"It's been so long since I've been back to England I almost forget what English hospitality is like," He mused, I blinked, finally placing his accent.

"My mother would be thrilled to hear you say that," I said trying desperately not to stare as his chest. My new moto was, 'do not stare at your boss' bare chest'.

"I'll be down stairs when you feel like getting up, no rush," I said before backing out the room and closing the door.

I spent the time eating my breakfast mentally trying to get over the sight of my boss' bare chest. The man was god's gift to women, and he was lying in my spare bed upstairs half naked… or possibly entirely naked but the thought was something I really shouldn't have had. Damn the sight had me aroused, that was not a good thing and especially with the allegations we were under. Washing up the dishes I pushed the dirty thoughts from my mind and tried to focus on something a little less thrilling. That was until around my left side came a plate, cutlery and cup and a chin rested on my right shoulder, a freezing cold cheek against my own.

"That was delicious thank you Ebony," Carlisle's silky smooth voice cooed, "Shall I dry up,"

"You don't have to, I can do it," I managed to say, it even sounded unaffected by the fact I could feel his shirtless chest against my back. I took his piled plate from his hand and dropped it into the water, hating myself for wishing him clothed.

"So what do you do on your day off?" He said half an hour later, freshly showered and thankfully fully clothed.

"Depends on if it is the one day a year that is doesn't rain or not… as it is pouring with rain today I would generally stay in, bake and then take a cake to Mrs Blaine, the old lady who lives opposite," I said softly, with one hand he gently brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Well I should call one of my children before they come looking to me," He sighed pulling out his phone, "I was beginning to enjoy single life…"

"Being able to do what you want when you want," I teased, "Being free, it's been less than a day,"

"Yes but my eight children have a habit of worrying," He said lightly, "And I need to get one of them to acquire some of my things, I shall have them drop them off here if I am allowed to stay a little longer,"

"You can stay as long as you want, I'll get you a key," I chuckled before walking away to the kitchen, "For once I won't listen in on your calls,"

Carlisle and I lazed the day away watching films, eating popcorn and being 'free' as he put it. It was four o'clock in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Climbing off the sofa I hurried into the porch to answer it. Standing there were two of Carlisle children, the girl was taller than me by a couple of inches and breathtakingly beautiful with pale skin, chestnut curls and she was clinging to the arms of a boy… if he could be called that, who was tall, pale with blond curls.

"Hey we've brought some things for Carlisle," The girl, Lizzie said cheerily.

"He's in the living room being 'free'," I said ushering them in out of the rain.

"I sincerely hope he isn't naked," Jasper said, "That is something I really do not need to see,"

"Free and fully clothed," I promised showing them through.

Carlisle made a grunting noise as the suitcase Jasper was carrying was dropped in his lap.

"This ain't right," Jasper said folding his arms, "You shouldn't be kicked out your home when she is the one with the issue, mad as a sack of cats,"

"Jazz," Lizzie scolded, "But I have to agree Carlisle… Edward and Rose are trying to convince her that she going to the Tanya's for a while is the best course of action," I felt so awkward sitting there while they talked family, it was worse than overhearing his phone calls.

"No, it is Esme's home too… until we come to an agreement I shall stay here," Carlisle sounded emotionally drained, "Ebony is aware of the situation, she's offered to let me stay,"

"Yeah she found out and blew her top," Lizzie said dryly, "Something about it's one thing you sneaking around behind her back another with you doing it to her knowledge,"

"I have given up caring what she thinks, I have never cheated on her but it would serve her right if I did now," Carlisle said before looking to me.

"How about no…" I said rolling my eyes, "You can stay though, for as long as you like,"

"Still don't sit right with me," Jasper said frowning, "Just sort it out, it's upsetting Nessie which has us all on edge,"

"I shall endeavour to if Esme is ever calm enough to talk to me like adults," Carlisle said frowning, "Thank you both for coming," Lizzie swept in and hugged Carlisle.

"Anything for you Carlisle," She said kissing his cheek, "Just come home soon. Thanks Ebony for looking after him," She looked to me.

"He's my boss… be a little awkward to say no," I said seriously before grinning to a hurt looking Carlisle, "Joking," I put a hand on his forearm, "You're welcome here and you know that,"

"We should go Lizzie," Jasper said clapping Carlisle on the shoulder, taking his sister by the hand and walking out.

Carlisle and I ordered in dinner and afterwards we sat around doing nothing in particular, he seemed content just talking.

"Ebony," Carlisle said softly, looking over I nodded, "Why did you come to the US?"

"Uhm, well I did my final year in university here, I just fancied seeing somewhere else, when at the end I was offered a placement I extended my visa to allow me to work and took the job. It isn't as if I have any major reason to go back, if anything I am happier here than I ever was back there," I said shrugging, "Why did you come to the US," Carlisle blinked once.

"Well I guess you could say it was my escape, I had gotten in with some bad people and this was my way out. I moved over here, met Esme and Edward, then Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella, Nessie and finally Lizzie," He said slowly, thinking carefully.

"If I ask you something… promise you wont laugh?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"I shall try, no promises," He said tucking his hands behind his head.

"How old are you?" The words fell from my mouth quickly before I subconsciously held my breath. Carlisle's lips curled into a bemused smile.

"How old do you think I am?" He chuckled. I deadpanned, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well sometimes I think you have to be at least twenty years older than me but then sometimes I doubt if you could be any older than me than a couple of years max…I mean I am twenty two… but you are a senior Doctor…married…adopted eight children which takes forever… so it really confuses me," I said sighing, Carlisle began to laugh quietly.

"I am 384 Ebony," He said grinning. I gave a withering sigh and rolled my eyes.

"And here I thought it was middle age women who get touchy about their age," I muttered beginning to sulk.

"And you insinuating that I am a middle age?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Well flashy sports car… sleeping with women half you age? Ring any mid life crisis bells?" I said lightly, trying to mask my amusement with a look of seriousness.

"Are you ticklish?" He said looking equally serious, my jaw dropped for a moment.

"You wouldn't dare," I said leaning away from him slightly.

"Oh but I am having a mid life crisis… I can't be held accountable for my actions," He said smirking before pouncing on me.

I honestly did not see him move, one moment he was on the other end of the sofa the next I was flat out on my back with him pinning me down by straddling my hips, his fingers doing an evil dance along my sides. I squealed my legs kicking down as I tried to dislodge him but to no avail, he was remarkably strong.

"Carlisle no fair!" I whined between peels of laughter.

"One must learn to respect ones elders," He said mockingly, my hands grasped his shoulders as he leaned down with a wicked grin.

"Carlisle!" I squealed as my shirt rode up of its own accord and his icy fingers found exposed skin, "Your hands are freezing!" As if to prove a point he stopped tickling me, his cold palms flat on my exposed stomach. I shivered beneath his touch half from the cold and half from realising the position we were in.

"This Carlisle," I panted, "Is cruel and unusual… how could you possibly be so cold!"

"Ah I am a Doctor… my hands are supposed to be freezing," He said simply, lifting one of his hand-sicles to brush the stray hair from his eyes. Silence fell over us as we just stared at each other, my breathing slowed as it dawned on me how close his face was to mine and how unusual his golden eyes were, how his alabaster skin was flawless and how much like silk his hair seemed to be. He was beautiful, more so than any other man I had ever laid my eyes upon, almost unearthly so. As I realised I was holding my breath I could see a look pass through his eyes, a glimmer of something so quick I could not catch it, my heart pounded, blood rushing in my ears as his icy breath made my own condense before my eyes. In the back of my mind I wondered if he were closer than before, the flecks of black in his eyes now seemed bigger somehow, no wait he was closer, his lips mere millimetres away. Oh how easily I could lean up and chastely press my lips to his, how wonderful it would feel. All thoughts of who this beautiful creature above me was were long forgotten, the fact he was my boss disregarded when both his hands took a hold of my waist, his thumbs tracing icy circles on my skin. My core twisted deliciously, a fire lighting in my lower abdomen. I whimpered slightly as I felt his hair brush against my forehead, I came over hot all at once despite the cold radiating from the body pressed against mine, wait he was pressed against me? When did my legs get pushed aside so he could settle between them? My hands, still on his shoulders, trembled… my lips parting as I tried to swallow a breath to calm quaking body.

"You can get off me now," I heard the words before I realised I had said them. Carlisle blinked and then nodded, sliding from me to his feet allowing me a moment to regain my breath before I pushed myself up to sitting. What just happened? I thought smoothing my slightly frazzled blond hair, I looked up to him and instantly regretted it. He looked almost… disappointed? My first worry, had I hurt his feelings? He was my boss and that was something I had to put first above the fact he was my friend, whatever had just happened…I needed it never to happen again. I swallowed thickly, that brought me to my second worry… had I stopped him moments before he was going to kiss me?

"Ebony I…" He started but I just raised a hand to silence him.

"Carlisle…just don't," I said with a small smile, "It's fine," From his face I could tell that to him, it most definitely was not fine but he wouldn't press the matter and for that I was thankful.

The rest of the day passed… awkwardly, and the next was just as bad. Thanksgiving with his family turned to another take out, I really did not mind as thanks giving was never something I had celebrated as I was English. By the time Monday morning came I was almost glad to have a moment alone and that my mind could be focused on something other than how wonderful it had felt to be pinned beneath my boss. Alas the fact I had arrived at work with Carlisle in his car had not gone unnoticed and rumours were already circulating, the issue with living in a small town was the everyone knew everything about everyone and the Cullen's marital problems was something that was common knowledge.

"So," Martha, one of the younger nurses said to me as we were sat in the canteen, "What's going on with you and Dr Cullen…" I grimaced slightly.

"Nothing that is going through your filthy mind, he is my boss…that would just be stereotypical," I said before spooning a forkful of tuna pasta to my mouth. Martha scoffed.

"Come on Ebbs, you can tell me," She preened, "He is hot,"

"And married!" I retorted pointing my fork at her warningly.

"Everyone knows that's down the pan," She chuckled, "You of all people should know that as you're always with him,"

"Fact that he is my boss still stands, and on top of that he is my teacher…I will not jeopardise that by…fraternising! I am sure there is a policy around somewhere stooping that," I growled glaring at my plate. Martha sighed dramatically.

"If I got a shot at Dr Dilf…I would, I mean have you seen him? Cause of frustrated women all over Liberty," She said with mild disappointment.

"You are incorrigible," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"If he wasn't your boss wouldn't you?" She said with a smirk, I froze and frowned. Stupid question really, I mean Carlisle was… well Carlisle, he was wonderful.

"Oh come on Ebbs, you two are perfect for each other… when we nurses see you two working together it is like swoon," With one hand on her forehead she mock swooned to make her point.

"We are friends Martha, you and I… but I am telling you to leave this be, whatever you wish would happen it is not going to. Carlisle and I…" I started.

"Oh my lord!" She said punching a fist into the air and cutting me off, "I knew it, you called him by his first name… you NEVER do that… something has happened,"

"No," I started. She pressed a finger to me.

"Your secret is safe with me," She giggled winking and then got up and skipped away.

By the time I got home I was in a foul mood, so much so I had forgotten Carlisle was going to drive me back, I had even forgotten that Carlisle was living with me and had a key. By the time I marched from the bathroom dripping wet and with a tiny towel wrapped around me I was so lost in my own world of angry thoughts that seeing a man on my landing made me scream my head off.

"Holy shit," I screamed stumbling back and almost dropping my towel, "Carlisle…I…oh damn…I forgot…I…I…"  
"No problem Ebony, I was beginning to think I'd made you angry," He sighed in relief. Rapidly I shook my head, water droplets flying everywhere.

"No, I've just had an earful today from the nurses who seem to be siding with your wife… everyone thinks something is going on and by the end of the day I entirely forgot to wait for you," I admitted realising how little my towel covered, "I'm…just going to put some clothes on," Hurrying past him I ducked into my room and slammed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Most women would probably be loving living with a man like Carlisle Cullen, I shall admit it had its perks such as the fact his idea of sleepwear was boxers… skin tight boxers… and of a morning he liked to wonder around for about ten minutes in nothing else, that was something I had discovered the second morning of his staying and however nice the sight was my heart would almost give out every time I walked from my room to see him like that. However like living with any man there were some bad points, for one he seemed to lack the knowledge of how to use a washing machine, his idea of food shopping was chocolate and wine… although he kept saying I deserved a treat. Worst point of Carlisle Cullen however was his incessant need to pay for EVERYTHING! Let's say this was a sticking point in our otherwise amiable cohabitation, him constantly flashing plastic and me point blank refusing to take his money. Ha, me, a student refusing money from my boss? Ridiculous I know but I was far too proud and it was almost as if accepting it would be somehow admitting what Martha teased me about was true, that I did in fact like Carlisle far more than I was letting on.

A week after Carlisle had 'moved in' his sons descended on my house to tell him to grow a back bone, well they of course were more eloquent but the idea of their Father leaving his home because of their mothers ridiculous allegations (I keep telling myself that they are ridiculous, helps me steel myself for the sight of him in his boxers) obviously irked them. Hence I found myself sitting in a room with four men, for Carlisle's three sons could in no form of reality be called boys, listening to them berate Carlisle.

"However valiant you think you are letting Esme stay there you need to come back and face her, she blowing up her own ego thinking you shirking off here proves her point," Jasper said calmly sitting straight up in my arm chair holding a pink flowered tea cup, the sight was hysterical and had the mood not been so serious I may have had to grab my camera.

"That and Alice is starting to believe Esme, you know how easily she can envisage things Carlisle and she can envisage you two together," Edward said pointedly as if it were to mean something but by Carlisle's withering sigh and him muttering 'god give me strength' beneath his breath to him it obviously did.

"Then I best go and knock her from her high horse," Carlisle said a little apathetically, "Please tell her I shall be round first thing,"

"Finally," Emmett said clapping Carlisle on the back, "We need you back man, way too many women in the house without you," And with that they bid their goodbye and left.

That evening Carlisle talked me into letting him take me out for dinner, as a thank you for my support. Alas his puppy dog eyed plea had me unable to refuse and thus I found the manipulative side to Carlisle Cullen. Squeezing myself in to my LBD I slipped on fuck me red soled black stiletto heels and dolled myself up with faint cat eyed make up and tousled blond curls with a blood red flower pulling my fringe into a pompadour, what can I say I was a pinup at heart.

"Wow," Carlisle whistled as I walked into the living room, "You look amazingly sexy," Chewing my painted red bottom lip I sauntered over to him and placed my hands on his linen covered chest.

"Now Carlisle, you don't look too shabby either," I said running my hands up to rest on his shoulders. And he didn't look too shabby, not in slightest in an obviously tailored cream linen suit with a white linen shirt and brown real loafers and his musky cologne smelt amazing.

"Don't let my wife see you," He whispered with a smirk, "She'll think there is something going on," Rolling my eyes I gave him a light shove on the shoulder and stepped back.

"Incorrigible," I tutted, "Let us go before you dig yourself a deeper hole,"

Carlisle drove fast, honestly I think he broke the poor Mercedes top speed, yet I felt entirely safe buckled into the seat beside him as we headed for the closest city. Usually it would have taken three hours to get there but as Carlisle slowed himself towards the city limits I realised we had only been driving for an hour.

"I have us a table at a French restaurant," He said breaking our comfortable silence, turning to him I nodded.

"Qui semble merveilleux," I said easily, Carlisle's lips curled into a smirk.

"Vous êtes aussi radieux que les ètoiles," Carlisle said seamlessly. I scoffed at his suave cheekiness.

"You are as radiant as the stars?" I said rolling my eyes, "A little cliché do you not think,"

"So you are fluent in French?" He chuckled.

"My aunt lives in Normandy, I spent my summers with her and studied French for five years at school. My French is passable," I said shrugging, "Now surely there were other phrases you could have tested me on,"

"Yes, but none would have sounded as romantic," He said jokingly, "And obviously when speaking French one must be romantic,"

"Alors m'embrasse," I joked boldly as we pulled up into a parking space in the car park of a large white marble building. I knew the moment Carlisle turned to me that he would do as I had asked, even if it had been in jest. With one pale cold hand he took my chin and tilted my head back slightly leaning over the centre console and pressing his lips softly to mine. I could not help the slightly seductive moan that echoed from my throat as I found myself returning the kiss. I was lost, lost in the feel of his lips moving against my own the feel of his hands lifting me effortlessly into his lap. He groaned as I slid to straddle him, one of his hands grasping my hip the other at the small of my back. We were getting carried away, this was not meant to happen but as his gentle movements grew a little rougher I was too caught up in the heat of the moment to care.

It stopped when I pulled back to catch a breath.

"Carlisle," I panted, "What… was that," The look of his wide eyes, pupils dilated, my blood red lip stick smeared across his lips, it was something I would never forget.

"I am not sure," Carlisle said softly, "But I very much would like to do it again," I bit my lip.

"Carlisle you're my boss," I stuttered, "Is this a good idea?" He silenced my protests with a chaste kiss.

"Let us go and have dinner, when I am less aroused we shall talk about the morality of our situation," He whispered against my lips, my breath caught in my throat as my attention was drawn to his hardening manhood. Throwing caution to the wind (shortly followed by my pride) I kissed him passionately, catching him by surprise. After a moment he returned my kiss feverishly.

"Oh Carlisle," I panted as he squeezed my backside sharply, my groan silenced by his wondering tongue sliding into my mouth, tasting me. His hands caught my hips as my lips trailed to his neck.

"Is this place a hotel," I purred into his ear, feeling slightly drunk on him.

"Yes," He managed to choke as my hips ground into his.

"Room?" I enquired running my tongue up his neck.

"That would be presumptuous of me," He managed to chuckle.

"Carlisle," I purred moving my hips against his rhythmically, "Room?"

"Yes… yes we have a room," He said, seeming to hold his breath, "By god did I not intend to have you sleep with me I promise you," Leaning back I licked my lips,

"Stop rambling," I chuckled pressing a finger to his lips, "Before you talk yourself out of something you obviously want," He nodded once, opening the car door.

Our walk to the entrance was spent trying to make ourselves look a little less ruffled, I managed to reapply my lipstick whilst Carlisle removed what was across his as well as disguise his 'excitement'. Carlisle had packed us over night bags, somehow without my knowledge, and was carrying them with ease. The receptionist seemed to recognise him and handed him his key.

"Dr Cullen, you suite and your table is ready," She said brightly.

"We'll go up to our rooms before dinner thank you," He said handing over a folded hundred dollar bill as a tip, I rolled my eyes, no wonder she remembered him.

Our suite was unbelievable and looking around I hated to think the cost of a night here. A loud pop made me jump and I turned to see a bottle of champagne in one of Carlisle's hands and two glasses in the other.

"This is Taste of Diamonds… it is good I am told," Carlisle said pouring the glasses before returning the bottle to the chiller. I blinked, hadn't I read an article about Taste of Diamonds champagne?

"Taste of Diamonds… that's…over a million pounds a bottle… that's like two million dollars!" I shrieked taking the glass gingerly in my hand.

"Ebony I can more than afford to treat you," He chuckled one arm around my waist, his mouth at my ear, "And you are more than worth it,"

"You can afford it," I muttered blinking, out of habit chinking my glass with his before he moved to lounge attractively on the sofa.

"Ebony…I am an eccentric billionaire… why do you think I allow my children to have designer clothes and sports cars…" He mused, I nodded letting it sink in, "Now relax please…" Smiling softly to him I sipped my champagne, thinking of how many hundreds of thousands of dollars each sip was worth, it tasted divine.

After another glass I was feel decidedly more relaxed and I climbed into Carlisle's lap, he hummed sipping his champagne slowly, one eyebrow edging towards his hairline as I ran a finger down the buttons on the front of his shirt.

"Back in the mood are we?" He said teasingly, pouting slightly I put my hands on his shoulders and slowly rubbed them.

"Would you rather I sit somewhere else," I breathed, my heart racing a little as his free hand took a hold of my waist.

"Ebony I would very much like you to stay right there," He whispered placing his glass on the table before placing a hand behind my head and dragging me down to kiss him. This was not gentle like in the car, this was rough and full of undisclosed desires, it made me weak at the knees. Holding me flush to his chest Carlisle trailed his lips to my ear.

"Will you let me touch you," He breathed, it surprised me slightly that he would ask permission but taking my dress by the hem I tugged it swiftly up and off my body discarding it.

"Touch whatever you like," I replied watching his eyes take in my red lace lingerie set and my suspenders and stockings. Icy fingers moved over my back, sliding over my arse as his mouth captured mine. I parted my lips to let his begging tongue enter, letting mine trail every inch of his divine mouth. One hand snapped open my bra before pulling it off my body, discarding it across the room. His mouth took a hold on one nipple I groaned, my back arching, chuckling Carlisle pulled back and kissed me.

"We're here," He whispered.

"What?" I muttered confused, "Carlisle don't play games,"

"You're dreaming Ebony, it's time to wake up," He mused, I blinked.

As soon as I blinked I wished I hadn't because looking at me was Carlisle, but this Carlisle was in a car pulled up outside a flashy glass building in a queue for a valet.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep," Carlisle said with a wry smile, "Or in this case make rather provocative noises," It was all I could do to bite my tongue, "And who knew you spoke French,"

"You are much more pleasant in my dreams," I sighed fixing my hair, Carlisle's eyes , taken aback.

"Well I…" He said pausing, "I do believe this is our valet," Thank god, I thought, how mortifying.

The restaurant was gourmet which was fine with me, I never ate large portions. The time Carlisle spent perusing the wine list gave me a moment to collect my thoughts after my heady dream. It had been unbelievably realistic but then it had to be a dream, in real life he would have laughed off the request for a kiss and that would have been that. And I mean Carlisle? A billionaire? He was well off but surely he couldn't be a billionaire, I mean if he was I was surely being underpaid. To my slight discomfort he ordered a bottle of champagne and nodding the wine waiter hurried away.

"So have you always been so animated in your sleep," He said, seeming less flustered now that we were in a room full of people.

"My mother would attest to me talking in my sleep, I personally have never bared witness to it as I am well… asleep," I said dramatically.

"Well that would make sense," He admitted, "At first I thought you were having a nightmare but soon it was apparent you weren't… well if your moaning of my name was anything to go by," I just smiled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," I said sweetly fluttering my eyelashes.

"It does wonders for ones ego," He said lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"I am sure it does, however it is doing nothing for my wounded pride," I replied.

"Can I not relish in the fact a beautiful woman dreams of my obviously very pleasurable company for a little longer," He said, flashing he puppy dog eyes again. I narrowed my eyes.

"My dream was entirely inappropriate," I sighed, "You are my boss,"

"I am aware of that and, hypothetically speaking, I would like to think us both mature enough that our relationship outside of work would not impact us professionally," He said softly, "And besides neither of us has suggested anything like what you apparently dream of," I scoffed.

"It was one dream, and you woke me before we could really do anything," I muttered, he laughed. He head flung back, hands clutching his sides, body shaking from laughing… at me. I pouted, childish I know but believe I made my point.

"I shan't enquire as to whether I was any good then," He said casually as the waiter arrived with our wine and two menus.

"Be glad we are in public Carlisle otherwise I may have thrown something at you," I said sweetly before muttering a thank you as the waiter poured my Champagne and then Carlisle's, placing the bottle in an ice bucket and hurried away obviously not wishing to be in the line of fire if I did throw something.

"I believe it would be interesting to know how your subconscious portrays me," He defended.

"From now on it shall be as a bully," I huffed leaning back.

"Ebony, Cherie," He said taking my hand lightly between his, "Please don't be mad at me, I've already lost my wife I cannot lose my mistress too," My sour expression cracked into a smile.

"Well I do believe you have a lot of grovelling to do," I whispered leaning forward as the table next to us gave us a dirty look, "But you cannot blame Esme Carlisle, if you were mine I'd be afraid to lose you too," Carlisle looked at me in pleasant surprise as my cheeks burned red, I do not know why I said that, I always seem to blurt things out around Carlisle that I do mean but do not wishes voiced. He lifted the my hand, which he was still holding, to his mouth and pressed his lips to it.

"Thank you Ebony," He said gently, "It means a lot to hear you say that," I didn't reply, just smiled slightly before opening my menu.

The evening passed by with light convocation and after three courses Carlisle drove us home. The next morning he was gone before I got up, a neatly scrawled note pinned to the fridge told me he had gone to talk to Esme and did not know when he'd be back but that I was not to worry. Honestly it was sweet for him to think I would worry but he was a grown man and could do what he liked, I wasn't his keeper.

I spent the morning padding around the house, I had a bath, washed my hair and tended to the issue of my pent up frustration from the night before, glad for once that Carlisle was not there. Morning soon gave way to afternoon and by dinner time I had to scowl at Carlisle's note, he was correct I was starting to get worried. Swallowing the worry I made myself spaghetti and meatballs, flicked the telly on and settled down at watch Bridget Jones's diary.

At ten pm my phone rang. Picking the vibrating lump from my coffee table I clicked answer.

"Hello," I said lightly.

"Hey Ebony it's Carlisle," A voice answered quietly, from the back ground noise I could tell he was driving.

"Oh hey, everything went well I take it?" I said pressing pause on the telly, "You two going to give it another go?" Throughout the day I had convinced myself that that was what was going to happen, I think it was so I didn't disappoint myself.

"Uh no… we got divorced," He said sounding slightly miffed.

"Jeez, sorry…" I winced feeling entirely stupid, "Are you alright,"

"I think so… no…I…I don't know…I am almost back to the house. You don't mind me staying do you?" He said slowly.

"Carlisle sweetie of course I don't mind," I said softly, seeing headlights pull up the drive. Hanging up the phone I hurried to the front door and pulled it open. Carlisle climbed out the car and practically ran up to the porch.

He looked confused, about to cry and it broke my heart. Flinging my arms around him I didn't care that his coat was soaked, standing in the porch all I cared for was the broken man standing in my arms. His arms looped around my waist and pulled me closed.

"I… It was terrifying…I knew it was happening but it didn't seem real," He whispered, "I've lost her Ebony,"

"It's alright to be angry Carlisle," I whispered back, "It isn't your fault," Stepping back I pushed the coat from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor guiding him by the hands into the living room.

He sat on the sofa seeming lost somewhere, I took off his shoes and then sat beside him, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his chest. After a moment he placed his arms around my shoulders and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I don't know what to do Ebony," He whispered, "I don't know what to do," I wriggled to face him and gently stroked his hair from his panicked eyes.

"Oh Carlisle sweetie," I breathed letting my hand drop to rest on his cheek, "I know it seems hopeless but it will get easier and I promise you I will be here for you, I am not leaving you," Nodding limply he tilted his head into my hand and tugged me to his chest.

"You are far too good to me," He whispered looking straight into my eyes, I forgot how to breath for a moment under his gaze and when his lips pressed to mine in chaste kiss. Carlisle needed my reassurance not my rejection I told myself, even if my boss kissing me is inappropriate he is my friend. And that is how I reasoned myself into tucking my head into the crook of his neck, his head tilting to rest on my own. It was an awkward silence, I felt as if I should say something, anything, but there was nothing to say. The reality of his divorce was, for him, overwhelming. The look on his face, the look of sheer shock, was one I had seen on my parent's faces when they had divorced but at the time I was too numb to do anything about it however much I wanted too and now, here with Carlisle, I hadn't a clue if there was anything I could do but hold him tight and never let him go.

Carlisle did not go to work the next day, it was the first time I had ever been there without him. Bizarrely without him there on a Monday I was basically in charge as the other Doctors did not work, stupid really as Mondays were always manic. I rush back and forth from one ward to another, then I had outpatient appointments, then clinic, by the time lunch came I collapsed in the canteen and had to force myself to summon the energy to eat. Alas my moments peace ended when Martha, grinning, lowered herself into the chair opposite.

"So where is he?" She said lightly, popping the lid off her pasta pot.

"I assume by he you mean Dr Cullen," I said dryly, "He is having a personal day," The nurse scoffed.

"A personal day! Come on Ebony I want details," She pleaded dramatically, waving her hands wildly. Dropping my fork I frowned.

"No Martha, it is none of yours or anyone else business," I said pushing myself wearily to my feet, "Nose out," And with that I dumped my tray in the bin and headed to Carlisle's office to plot out my afternoon, trying to do two people's work was exhausting and logistically impossible. I ended up clocking out at nine, dreading the trek home in the rain but pleased to have the day over and ready to beg Carlisle to work tomorrow.

He was sitting in the living room when I arrived home, staring into space like a lost lamb. Looking like a drowned rat I padded towards him, leaving a trail of water behind me on the carpet.

"Hey you," I chuckled crouching down beside him, blinking he turned to me, face like a death mask.

"Ebony," He mused almost to himself, "You're late back," Chuckling I nodded.

"Yeah I had to cover for you sweetie, there weren't any other Doctors in today," I explained taking a hold of his hand, "Have you eaten?"

"Oh yes, Bella and Nessie brought a chilli round…they said to tell you there is some for you in the microwave," Carlisle gently squeezed my hand, "Sorry about today, I have made things difficult for you," I shook my head in defiance.

"No Carlisle you haven't, it is more than understandable," I lied softly bringing his hand to my mouth and kissing his palm, "You are allowed to be unhappy you know, considering, I don't expect miracles. Now I'm going to go get dry and then have dinner and then I may go to bed and die, I am soooo knackered,"

"Whilst you eat would you like me to run you a bath?" He offered sitting forward slightly, "As a thank you for doing more than your fair share today," I hummed in pleasant surprise and the got to my feet, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"That would be heavenly," I breathed, "Now I really must get changed," And with a smile I hurried upstairs.

Settling into the bath half an hour later I exhale contentedly, perfect temperature, candles lit and from somewhere Bach was softly serenading me. If truth be told if it weren't for the lack of rose petals I'd have been bold enough to accuse Carlisle of trying to seduce me. I know it was only a bath but a man could get to my heart easily with a tub full of lightly scented hot water, I really was a simple to please. Relaxing back I closed my eyes, letting the heat seep into my aching muscles. A soft knock sounded on the door, a moment of panic as I opened my one eye to check I was entirely submerged beneath the bubbles.

"You can come in," I called almost questioningly. This was like in a movie, the beautiful woman in the tub and the handsome man comes and joins her. I laughed to myself, there was no way Carlisle and I would fit in my tub even if he wanted to. Nothing less sexy than the sound of flesh squeaking on the plastic. The handle turned and Carlisle walked in leaning on the door frame, glass of wine in one hand.

"For you," He said handing it to me. If I weren't horizontal in the tub I may have swooned, Esme was a fool to divorce Carlisle, he was a perfect gentleman.

"Thank you," I said trying to stop myself from blushing and failing, "If it weren't you I might think you're after something," He smirked slightly, seeming a little less morose.

"After something? Can I not treat you like the princess you are," He chuckled weakly, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets. I sipped my wine just watching him, he was obviously wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest at seeing me in the bath but then he was a doctor and truly I did not really care if he was here, he was well… Carlisle, he instilled everyone he met with a sense of trust.

"Is the temperature alright?" He said lowering himself to perch on the rim on the bath, dipping his fingers into the water, "Not too hot? Not too cold?" His hand leapt from the water like a salmon swimming upstream when his fingers brushed against my thigh. I giggled like a school girl as his sophisticated façade fell.

"Carlisle it's perfect but then again I do like my baths bordering on boiling, my ex used to say I come out looking like a lobster," I said gently, sipping my wine.

"I shall remember that," He whispered, "Shall I leave you in peace,"

"I really do not mind," I slid my free hand from the water to rest on his, "Entirely up to you," He nodded slowly.

"When everything is properly sorted you shall have to come up to the house and we can go in the hot tub, I think you'd like that," He sighed with a smile, lacing his fingers loosely with mine.

"I like the sound of that but you know that one of your children will join us," I teased, "Kind of a mood killer," I winked cheekily and he looked at me with mock surprise.

"Miss Collier I do not know what you are insinuating, first you say that I am trying to woo you with a bath now I am trying to seduce you in my hot tub," He breathed, "What sort of man do you think I am," We both just laughed and in that one second I knew Carlisle was going to be okay.


End file.
